Chained Up
by pandagame
Summary: Doyoung takkan pernah bisa melepaskan dirinya, selamanya dia akan terperangkap dalam jerat indah dan mematikan seorang Jung Jaehyun. NCT FF [Jaedo] [Sequel of Love Me Right]
1. Sick

Chained Up

NCT member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

 _No matter what I do I won't be able to leave you_

 _._

Jaehyun menghela nafas, ttoki-nya masih bergelung dalam dekapannya. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalahnya –dia senang malah- tapi suhu badan Doyoung lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Mudahnya, dia demam.

Apa karena dia menyiram Doyoung dengan air dingin? Tidak, tidak. Dia sudah langsung menghangatkan Doyoung _dengan bercinta._

Apa karena Doyoung mulai jarang menghabiskan makanannya? Tidak, tidak. Ttoki-nya meminum air kehidupan dengan cukup, _berlebihan malah_.

Atau karena Doyoung yang.. hamil? Tidak, tidak. Jaehyun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. Doyoung namja –dia sudah memastikan hal itu, tiap hari- dan dia bukan intersex.

Yah, orang sakit penyebabnya banyak kan. Jaehyun mengguncang tubuh Doyoung perlahan, Doyoung cepat membuka matanya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Jaehyun tengah tersenyum padanya. "Morning ttoki~"

Kalau Jaehyun memiliki aura lembut dan tersenyum manis, Doyoung bisa memanggilnya Jaehyun.

"Morning Jae," kata Doyoung serak, serak karena bangun tidur dan karena tenggorokannya sakit. "Sudah jam 6? Jae kuliah?" tanya Doyoung dengan nada imut. Jaehyun selalu suka jika Doyoung ber-aegyo, dan Doyoung suka melakukannya karena suka melihat senyum kalem Jaehyun.

"Nanti, ttoki jangan lupa minum obat ya," kata Jaehyun sambil mengusak rambut Doyoung lembut. Doyoung mengangguk sebelum dia agak meringis.

Rambutnya kembali dijambak.

"Ne, master," kata Doyoung menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar di kulit kepalanya. Jaehyun kembali mengusak rambut Doyoung. "Aku pulang cepat, jadi sebelum pulang obatmu harus sudah dimakan."

Ini bukan lagi permintaan seperti sebelumnya, tapi perintah.

"Ne, master"

Chained Up

Hal pertama yang Jaehyun lihat saat tiba adalah Doyoung yang tidur sambil menekuk lututnya. Jaehyun sempat melirik nakas, obatnya sudah tidak ada. Habis diminum.

Jaehyun bergerak membangunkan Doyoung, tapi hal yang tidak diduganya adalah suhu badan Doyoung masih tinggi. Dia memegang kedua pipi Doyoung, panasnya bahkan membuat pipi sang ttoki memerah. "Ttoki? Bangunlah"

Butuh beberapa menit sampai Doyoung membuka matanya, lalu mata itu membelalak. "Master?"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung khawatir sebelum memeluknya. Doyoung menjatuhkan badannya ke badan tegap Jaehyun, selain karena tubuhnya melemah juga karena refleks. Jaehyun mengusap punggung Doyoung lembut. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Doyoung cukup yakin Jaehyun dalam mood yang bagus. "Kepalaku pusing Jae. Panasnya turun tapi naik lagi," jawab Doyoung lemah. Kepalanya berputar-putar saat akan makan sehingga dia makan hanya sedikit lalu langsung minum obat. Doyoung bermaksud menunggu Jaehyun sambil duduk tapi malah ketiduran. "Suaramu ttoki, kau pilek juga?" tanya Jaehyun makin khawatir. Doyoung mengiyakan dengan suara pelan, membuat Jaehyun memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter keluarga.

Jaehyun baru saja menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Doyoung saat tiba-tiba tubuh Doyoung ikut jatuh.

"Astaga!" Katakanlah Jaehyun jarang panik dalam hal apapun, tapi hal yang menyangkut Doyoung seperti saat ini sudah pasti membuatnya panik.

"Jae.. Kajima," pinta Doyoung. Dia takut, karena sebelum Jaehyun datang langit-langit di atasnya seolah-olah jauh, sangat jauh, lebih jauh dari biasanya. Kemanapun dia melihat semuanya seakan menjauh dari dirinya. Dia menangis, memanggil nama Jaehyun berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur.

Sekarang Jaehyun tahu kenapa mata Doyoung memerah, ternyata bukan karena demam.

"Ne, ne. Aku tidak akan pergi." Jaehyun kembali memeluk Doyoung, sementara Doyoung kembali menangis.

"Jae.. Hiks, pintunya.. Hiks, kenapa makin menjauh?" isaknya yang memperparah pileknya. Jaehyun berusaha tenang, berkebalikkan dengan otaknya yang panik. "Sst, gwaenchana. Aku di sini, gwaenchana." Jaehyun kembali menenangkan Doyoung yang masik terisak. Jaehyun makin mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Gwaenchana."

Doyoung mulai tenang kembali, dia benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk menangis. "Tidur ya?" tanya Jaehyun. Doyoung yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Jaehyun berbisik pelan, "Tapi Jaehyun di sini kan?" Jaehyun mengiyakan sambil merebahkan tubuh Doyoung. Dilihatnya kembali wajah Doyoung, kali ini bibirnya memucat. Jaehyun mencium lembut bibir Doyoung sebelum berbaring di sebelahnya. Tangan Jaehyun mendekap tubuh kurus Doyoung sementara kepala Doyoung direbahkan di dada Jaehyun.

"Lebih baik aku memanggil dokter nanti malam"

Chained Up

Jaehyun menggendong Doyoung ala bridal style, dia menuruni rumahnya yang sepi seperti biasa.

Jung Yunho, appanya pasti masih di Inggris mengurusi perusahaannya.

Kim Jaejoong, eommanya pasti masih di Jepang mengurusi butiknya.

Jung Changmin, hyung tertuanya pasti ikut sang appa ke Inggris.

Jung Taekwoon, hyung kedunya pasti masih mengadakan konser solo-nya keliling dunia.

Jung Eunji, noona-nya pasti masih ada pemotretan sampai malam.

Jaehyun menuju sebuah ruangan kosong, dia menjadikan ruangan ini sebagai tempat pertemuan dengan sang dokter. Dokternya pasti tutup mulut soal adanya Doyoung di sini, tapi siapa tahu jika Kim seongsenim lebih takut pada sang appa daripada dirinya yang memegang kekuasaan di sini?

Doyoung direbahkannya perlahan di ranjang ruangan itu, Doyoung sempat merengek sebelum akhirnya rela melepaskan Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum lembut sebelum mengusap tangan Doyoung, yang kali ini tanpa borgol. Doyoung terlalu lemah untuk kabur seperti 1 bulan yang lalu, Jaehyun percaya itu.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka.

Jaehyun menoleh, dan benar di sana berdiri seorang namja berumur seperempat abad tengah menatapnya bingung. Namja itu tahu benar kamar ini bukan kamar Jaehyun. Namja itu berjalan ke arah Jaehyun dan menemukan jawaban dari kebingungannya. Rupanya ada orang lain yang sakit.

"Apa keluhannya?" tanya Kim seongsenim cepat segera setelah tiba di samping Doyoung. Jaehyun memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan pandangan tajam, untung dia kebal dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dia bergerak cepat memakai stetoskop dan memeriksa detak jantung Doyoung. Tidak cepat ataupun lambat, standar. Jadi kemungkinan besar masalahnya bukan penyakit jantung.

"Kepalanya pusing sampai segalanya terlihat menjauh, panasnya kembali naik setelah sempat turun dan dia mulai pilek," jawab Jaehyun lancar. Kim seongsenim mengangguk sebelum memeriksa temperatur tubuh Doyoung. Sang dokter menulis sesuatu di kertas sebelum menyerahkannya ke Jaehyun.

"Hanya demam biasa, Jaehyun-ssi. Biarkan dia makan, minum obat ini dan istirahat yang cukup maka dia akan pulih." Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti. Kim seongsenim merapikannya peralatannya dan memakai kembali jaketnya. "Chamkaman Jongdae," panggil Jaehyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Doyoung. Dielusnya rambut Doyoung sebelum lanjut berkata, "jangan mengatakan pada siapapun termasuk suamimu soal ini." Jongdae mengangguk patuh. Sebagai seorang yang diselamatkan Jaehyun dari gang sempit, diberi kesempatan hidup lebih baik dan diberi pekerjaan yang menguntungkan membuat Jongdae tahu bahwa seluruh kesetiannya ada pada keluarga Jung, terutama Jaehyun.

"Tentu tuan muda." Bahkan kebiasaannya memanggil setiap anak dari keluarga Jung dengan terhormat masih belum hilang.

Chained Up

Jaehyun merasa lega. Setelah demamnya 2 hari yang lalu dan kecemasannya yang berlarut-larut, sang ttoki mulai sembuh. Seperti kelinci yang melompat-lompat karena senang, sang ttoki memulai harinya dengan tersenyum, tidak seperti saat dia sakit. Borgol yang semula ditanggalkan pun kembali dipasang kembali ke tangan sang ttoki.

Apa sang ttoki keberatan? Tidak, tidak. Karena sejak awal beginilah permainannya. Jaehyun memberi dan dia menerima. Jaehyun memerintahkan dan dia menjalankan.

"Master.."

Jaehyun kembali menciumnya, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bibir itu candunya, manis dan seperti stroberi yang tadi dia makan. Doyoung melengguh saat Jaehyun mulai memainkan lidah di dalam mulutnya.

"Master~"

Kali ini Jaehyun langsung membuka bajunya, dia menyerigai.

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang panas"

.

.

.

Haha~ I'm back. Dengan tingkat kesotoy-an luar biasa Panda malah buat sequel dari Love Me Right. Harusnya dari awal judulnya Chained up aja ya.. nyesel Panda. Padahal lirik dan ceritanya nyaris mirip, tentang seseorang yang terperangkap. Dan... gak rate m dulu ya, selain gak kuat bikinnya juga Panda mau nunjukkin kalau Jaehyun itu punya sisi baik(?)

Panda gak janji update ff ini terus, sesuai mood aja. Dan ff ini mungkin gak ada hubungannya sama event yang lagi berlangsung.

Waktunya balasan review~

Nctunited: kenapa jahat? Karena Panda bikinnya begitu XD. Dan kenapa Doyoung gak kabur, itu bakal dijawab di chapter depan.. kalau ada sih. Makasih buat reviewnya

Sblackpearlnim: fufu, Panda selalu pengen memberi kesan Jaehyun yang cinta, tapi cinta itu bisa membuatnya berbuat hal yang gak waras (diborgol, dicambuk) Makasih buat reviewnya

Yuviika: Jaehyun itu terlalu cinta, sampai segitunya. Awalnya mau bilang 1shoot tapi.. malah bisa dibilang prolog sih. Makasih buat reviewnya

PrincessDoyoung: udah Panda lanjut ya. Kan Jae gak mau ada yang memiliki Doyoung selain dirinya *eaa. Makasih buat reviewnya

Boolshit: Panda gak bisa bikin panjang2, kebiasaan bikin cerpen yang pendek *plakk. Makasih buat reviewnya

El Lavender: iya, namanya juga cinta kalau ga buta bukan cinta. Makasih buat reviewnya

Anyway, review juseyo~


	2. Fear

Chained Up

NCT member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengucek matanya malas, sial sekali karena dia terbangun jam 7 pagi. Padahal rencananya dia ingin tidur sampai jam 11. Toh kelas ditiadakan hari ini, dan dia juga masih harus menenangkan Doyoung yang ketakutan.

Doyoung ini sepertinya benar-benar kelinci, kelinci kan sensitif sama sepertinya yang mudah takut pada apaun. Jaehyun sebenarnya suka karena Doyoung tampak semakin rapuh jika dia takut, dari sekian banyak ketakutan Doyoung sendiri Jaehyun mengingat 5 terbesar di antaranya

1\. Petir

Hujan sangat deras waktu itu, Jaehyun sendiri tampak tenang walau sebenarnya panik. Ttoki-nya di ruang itu, sendirian dengan hujan dan suara petir yang kencang menyertai. Dia tidak membuang waktu dan langsung berlari tatkala pintu mansion Jung terlihat. Masa bodo dengan pelayan yang memanggilnya panik.

BRAK

Jaehyun merutuki dirinya yang membanting pintu, tapi dia terdiam saat mendengar gumaman yang menyedihkan sekaligus menyeramkan.

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun.. Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun.."

Jaehyun mendekati Doyoung dengan perlahan. "Ttoki?" bisiknya. Doyoung tidak duduk dengan memeluk kakinya tapi tidur menyamping dengan tangan yang menggenggam rantai yang terikat kuat pada kaki kasur. Sial, dia lupa rantai di tangan Doyoung.

Dia mengelus kepala Doyoung dengan lembut, dirasanya Doyoung terlunjak tapi dia tenang kembali. "Ttoki?"

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung erat, tak peduli air mata Doyoung membasahi kemejanya. "Sss, ttoki-ya," gumam Jaehyun. Tubuh kurus Doyoung bergetar hebat, tapi isakannya tidak bertambah keras. Hal ini makin diperparah dengan petir yang menyambar hampir di tiap menitnya. Tiap kali petir menggelegar, Doyoung akan terlonjak dan makin merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Jaehyun. Jaehyun masih setia mengusap punggung Doyoung sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Mungkin berhasil, karena Doyoung tidak menangis lagi walau tubuhnya masih bergetar.

Hujan badai kala itu sangat lama, Jaehyun bahkan tertidur dengan Doyoung yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

2\. Gelap

"Khh.."

Jaehyun mendengar suara isakan sebeum akhirnya membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Dia menyalakan lampu dengan kesal, sebelum tertegun. Dia lupa bahwa dia masih mengikat Doyoung di dinding.

Katakanlah Jaehyun lupa diri kemarin, dia melihat Doyoung yang matanya begitu polos mengerjab pelan ke arahnya, bibirnya yang membentuk lengkungan, rambut oranye-nya sangat mengundang Jaehyun untuk menyiksanya dengan cara yang indah dan sadis. Jadilah seharian itu Jaehyun melakukan banyak hal yang menimbulkan darah, keringat dan air mata seorang Kim Doyoung.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Karena Doyoung dinilai tidak patuh, Jaehyun terpaksa menghukum sang ttoki dengan keras. Dia meninggalkan Doyoung -yang sudah diikat baik tangan dan kakinya di dinding- di dalam ruangannya dalam keadaan gelap gulita, tanpa penerangan apapun. Doyoung tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa, karena Jaehyun sudah menutup segala sumber cahaya yang ada.

Jaehyun meninggalkannya 2 hari, cukup waktu untuk memeras otak di lab ujian dan memastian mata sang ttoki tidak buta permanen. Jaehyun sendiri menyerigai melihat Doyoung yang matanya memelalak takut. Dia terengah dan tubuhnya tampak lunglai. Sang ttoki tidak makan dan minum apapun selama 2 hari, dan fakta bahwa Jaehyun menghukumnya keras sangat menyiksa dirinya. Doyoung bahkan sangat yakin jika Jaehyun sengaja meninggalkannya dengan segala ketakutannya supaya Doyoung patuh, dan mengingat perjanjian yang Jaehyun tawarkan.

Jaehyun membelai pipi tirus Doyoung perlahan, mata sang ttoki menatapnya dalam. "Selamat datang, master.." Suara Doyoung serak, Jaehyun senang sekali mendengarnya. "Ttoki, kau lihat warna rambutku yang baru?" tanya sekaligus tes Jaehyun. Doyoung menelan ludah takut. "Blonde tampak menawan pada master," katanya dipaksakan. Tenggrokannya sangat kering dan berbicara saja membuat tenggorokannya makin sakit. Jaehyun yang tadinya menyerigai mengubah senyumnya. "Tentu saja, kau pun juga akan bagus dengan blonde"

Jaehyun masih memainkan rantai di tangan Doyoung, tiba-tiba satu pemikiran melesak di otak Jaehyun. "Jika kau berteriak, kau akan dihukum lebih parah"

Belum sempat Doyoung mencerna kata-kata Jaehyun, yang bersangkutan sudah berjalan cepat ke arah saklar lampu dan menekannya.

Doyoung panik, suara deru nafasnya seolah memenuhi ruangan itu. Jaehyun sendiri menutup matanya untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas. Derak rantai yang berisik, erangan gelisah, dan nafas tenang Jaehyun turut menyemarakan keadaan suram itu. Jaehyun tersenyum saat mendengar isak kecil Doyoung. Kelinci kecilnya sungguhan takut, bahkan Jaehyun yakin jika tubuh Doyoung bergetar.

Dilangkahkannya kaki panjang itu perlahan. Saat dia yakin Doyoung berada di hadapannya, dipeluklah tubuh ringkih itu. Doyoung seperti berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak terdengar. Untung baginya karena jika dia benar berteriak Jaehyun akan menghukumnya. Jaehyun berdecak senang saat gemetar tubuh Doyoung tidak berhenti bahkan hingga lampu dinyalakan. Hal bagus lainnya adalah tubuh Doyoung yang drop memberinya alasan untuk ijin dari kegiatan BEM.

3\. Ledakan

DUAR

Doyoung menenggelamkan dirinya lagi ke lututnya. Mata kelincinya menatap Jaehyun yang menatap gelapnya malam. Dia tahu sang master pasti sengaja membawanya kemari, padahal Jaehyun sadar Doyoung tidak bisa -dan jika dibolehkan pasti kabur- di sini. Bagi orang-orang petasan saat tahun baru itu indah, tapi tidak bagi Doyoung karena ledakan berwarna-warni itu menurutnya versi kecil dari bom yang ada.

Bayangkan kembang api kecil itu, bila tidak terarah ke langit tapi ke orang lain lalu ledakannya tidak hanya menghasilakn warna-warna indah tapi bekas terbakar yang jika tidak ditangani bisa membunuhmu. Atau jika kau menyalakan yang versi besar tapi terlambat menyelamatkan diri sebelum petasan meledak, bisa dipastikan tubuhmu terkena dan nyawamu melayang dengan serpihan tubuh yang berceceran dengan tidak elitnya.

Atau jika ledakan itu ternyata bom berukuran kecil yang bisa membunuhmu beberapa detik kemudian, melihat seseorang meledak di hadapanmu sangat membantu phobia yang diidap seseorang.

"Indah kan?"

Doyoung tahu itu pertanyaan jebakan. Jika dia menjawab tidak, dia pasti akan dihajar, tapi jika iya, Jaehyun tahu benar kalau Doyoung bahkan lebih memilih berada di ruang gelap daripada di sini. "Persepsi master terhadap keindahan dengan saya sangat berbeda." Jawaban diplomatis Doyoung membuat Jaehyun tertawa senang, memang seorang mantan ketua BEM selalu bisa menjawab jujur, tanpa menyinggung kejelasan jawaban yang dituntut.

"Menurutmu sendiri?"

Jaehyun senang menggoda Doyoung, dilihatnnya bahwa Doyoung agak terkejut tapi tetap tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian Doyoung menjawab pelan, "bagi saya, indah adalah jika sesuatu abadi dan dapat dikenang."

Dasar anak jurusan seni, Jaehyun berpikir begitu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Doyoung. "Indah itu seperti melihatmu berdarah-darah dan menjeritkan namaku, sayang."

Tubuh Doyoung menegang, mata besarnya mengerjab takut sementara Jaehyun menyerigai. "Kelinci nakal, kau menggodaku rupanya"

4\. Tikus

"Jae.."

Bisikan itu menganggu tidur Jaehyun -yang dia yakini baru 3-5 jam- yang cukup nyenyak. Jaehyun terpaksa membuka matanya, kalau Doyoung sampai berani mengganggu tidurnya berarti hal itu penting. Yah, contohnya seperti dia yang lupa mengeluarkan sex toy dari tubuh kelincinya itu.

Tapi Jaehyun yakin bahwa kemarin dia tidak bermain kasar, cuma menghajar Doyoung baik dengan dan tanpa tanda kutip.

Jaehyun mengusap kepala Doyoung. "Kenapa, hm?" Harus ada alasan yang jelas sebelum Jaehyun menghajar Doyoung karena telah menggangu tidurnya.

Mata Doyoung berkedip cepat di bawah keremangan cahaya -Doyoung takut gelap, sangat malahan sampai dia harus menyalakan lampu tidur- yang ada, bibirnya yang terluka bergetar saat berkata, "tikus.. Suaranya.. Aku dengar, Jae.."

Ah, bagaimana bisa di mansion sebesar ini ada tikus? Atau lebih tepatnya, bagaimana Doyoung bisa mendengar suara tikus yang kecil itu?

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung yang meremas rantai di pergelangan tangannya, rasanya tidak mungkin Doyoung mempertaruhkan tubuhnya karena berbohong. "Dimana kau mendengarnya?" tanya Jaehyun berusaha menajamkan telinganya. "Di atas.." bisik Doyoung. Jaehyun sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum mengambil hape-nya.

"Minseok, besok sewa ahli pembasmi hama"

Doyoung masih memandang Jaehyun yang sudah mematikan hape-nya, suara cicitan itu masih mendengung di kepalanya. Bagaimana hewan itu menggigit, menggali, hingga berjalan sudah menjadi bagian trauma berkepanjangan Doyoung. Doyoung bahkan berani menarik kaus Jaehyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, walau di tahu Jaehyun membenci sisi ini darinya. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Jaehyun yang dijawab 'ne..' dengan pelan.

Harusnya Doyoung tidak melakukan itu karena Jaehyun malah menamparnya keras.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada lebih tegas dan kelam. Doyoung menatapnya takut, dengan seluruh tenaga menjawab keras, "ne, saya takut master."

Harusnya Doyoung ingat kalau Jaehyun yang diganggu setelah beristirahat karena tugasnya sangat mudah marah.

Cit..

Demi tamparan Jaehyun yang Doyoung yakini membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah, suara tikus itu lagi-lagi terdengar. Untung karena Jaehyun juga ikut-ikutan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Huh? Berani sekali tikus berada di sini," gumamnya datar. Doyoung menggenggam erat rantai di pergelangan tangannya, tidak berani merajuk pada Jaehyun atau memeluk lututnya. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung yang memelas, sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Kemari!" perintahnya yang dituruti Doyoung. Dia memeluk Doyoung erat, Doyoung sendiri tidak merespon sampai akhirnya Jaehyun berbisik, "menurutmu apa tikus-tikus itu bisa keluar dari tubuh Ten kurang dari 10 detik?"

Doyoung memeluk Jaehyun seperti koala pada pohon, tangannya bergetar hebat.

5\. Jaehyun

"Ttoki, kau lapar kan? Ayo makan ini"

"Ttoki, bangunlah. Sudah pagi"

"Ttoki, kau ingat perjanjian kita kan?"

Kalau Doyoung punya penyakit asma, dia pasti sudah kambuh sekarang. Jaehyun senang sekali menyiksanya, walau hari mood baik Jaehyun juga cukup banyak. Tapi sebaik apapun Jaehyun, Doyoung selalu merasa terintimidasi.

Doyoung sebenarnya tahu ada yang salah dari Jaehyun sejak mereka mulai kuliah, atau lebih tepatnya saat dia mulai berpacaran dengan Taeil. Awalnya Doyoung berpikir karena Jaehyun sibuk sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, dia juga tak ingin berburuk sangka.

Akhirnya dia malah tertawan di mansion Jung, dipelihara seperti seorang kekasih dan budak, juga direnggut kebebasannya. Jaehyun seperti trauma karena Doyoung nyaris melarikan diri waktu itu, karenanya kedua tangan Doyoung selalu dihiasi rantai atau borgol. Jaehyun yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai seorang dongsaeng manis, sekarang tak lebih dari seorang maniak yang mudah marah.

Dia takut, takut, takut, ta..

"Ttoki?"

Doyoung membuka matanya cepat, dibuatnya senyum se-natural mungkin dan bertanya riang, "pasti capek ya, Jae?" yang membuat Jaehyun turut tersenyum. "Ne, aku ingin tidur sebentar," keluh Jaehyun sambil melempar dirinya ke sebelah Doyoung. Butuh beberapa saat sampai Doyoung berani memeluk Jaehyun.

"Kau takut padaku kan? Reaksimu sangat lama"

Doyoung meneguk ludahnya dengan pahit, nada bicara Jaehyun santai tapi dia sadar bahwa Jaehyun marah. Lagi.

"Ne"

Doyoung nyaris menjerit, tapi dia berhasil menahannya. Jaehyun tidak memukulnya, tapi memeluknya erat. "Nyanyikan aku lagu," perintahnya yang membuat Doyoung berpikir cepat.

 _nuneul gamado boyeo_

 _gwireul magado deullyeo_

 _neoreul tteoollil ttaemyeon_

 _du son dachi anneun_

 _dareun gongganirado_

 _neoreul neukkil su isseo_

Jaehyun diam-diam tersenyum mendengar lantunan Doyoung yang seperti lulabi, ah lagu ini pun Jaehyun ingat. Terakhir kali mereka berduet mereka memakai lagu ini.

 _Oh, nae dari tteooreul ttae_

 _neoye taeyangi tteo_

 _gateun haneul arae_

 _i eogeutnan shigan sok_

 _yeongyeoldoen maeum_

 _gateun haneul arae_

Sun & moon, judul yang Jaehyun ingat tapi lupa grup mana yang menyanyikannya. Suara Doyoung seolah makin menjauh, Jaehyun masih sempat membisikkan sebuah kalimat sebelum tertidur.

"Pergi dan lihatlah ceceran organ keluargamu"

Bahkan Jaehyun masih sempat-sempatnya mengancam Doyoung -yang mengelus kepala Jaehyun dengan gemetar-, seperti Jaehyun terlalu takut kehilangan Doyoung. Jantung dan juga kakinya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Panda akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini, karena sejujurnya agak susah memilih yang mana mau ditulis duluan. Ff ini butuh suasana yang bagus dulu sebelum dimulai, walau masih cetek sih level sadisnya. Dan~ Buat jaga-jaga dinaikin jadi rating M XD

Terus, kelihatannya NCT 127 suka nyisipin lagu yang kinky ya, pertama baby I don't like it, terus whiplash.. Hmm, boleh juga *eh. Oh ya, kalau kalian gak kebayang BDSM yang baik(?) gimana, selain fifty shades of grey bolehlah nonton A Round Trip to Love, kayak versi yaoi-nya fifty shades deh. Btw, maksud kalimat terakhir Jaehyun itu 'kalau kau pergi dariku, kau akan melihat ceceran tubuh keluargamu' *maaf jika terdengar sangat psiko, hehe. Dan entah kenapa publish ff ini susah banget -_-

Oh ya, waktunya balasan review~

sblackpearlnim: Panda juga baru bales sekarang lho XD gpp. Dan Doyoung pasrah? Engga kok, tapi kalau dia kabur resikonya sangat besar XD Makasih buat reviewnya

TaeTae-Track: Doyoung begotu karena Jaehyun begitu(?) yah pokoknya gitu XD *plakk. Ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih buat reviewnya

rossadilla17: Iya dong, karena Jaehyun sayang makanya pas ttoki sakit dibaikin, kalau udah sembuh juga dibaikin versinya Jaehyun XD Makasih buat reviewnya

Yuuvii: Karena Doyoung itu jantung Jaehyun, makanya dia khawatir pake banget ^^ Makasih buat reviewnya

Kim Hwang Yuni: Duh, makasih dibilang keren TT padahal ini ff biasa aja dibanding ff dengan teme serupa dan ini udah dilanjut lho. Makasih buat reviewnya

audiblegality: dilanjut dong, kan tema yang kayak gini tema kesukaan Panda XD Makasih buat reviewnya

HyeJi-Sani: Dibunuh 2 kali? 10 kali pun gpp XD Dan ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih buat reviewnya

lelahsayabang: Gpp ^^ dan jambak kalau perlu tenggelamkan aja Jaehyunnya, Panda juga sebel *yang nulis siapa. Doyoung terkesan pasrah ya? Padahal dia tkut lho sebenarnya. Makasih buat reviewnya

ichinisan1-3: Kalo di cerita ttg BDSM kan seme-nya begitu XD Dan Doyoung seperti yang Panda tulis, dia sebenarnya takut sama Jaehyun XD Panda juga suka jung family, makasih buat reviewnya

Retnuna: iya kok dilanjut XD Tenggelemin aja Jehyunnya, Panda bantu deh *eh. Makasih buat reviewnya

yehet94: iya ini udah dilanjut kok dan karena Jaehyun manusia dia pasti punya sisi baik XD Makasih buat reviewnya

Makasih buat semua review, fav, follow dan para sider sekalian, anyway review please~


End file.
